


Playground

by Brune



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Murder, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brune/pseuds/Brune
Summary: Actually playground but with Sam. You know what this means, right?





	1. Playground

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the picture to enlarge.

[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/6/3476627/86189268.jpg)


	2. Johnson's household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: When people do not guilt you for not visiting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signs:  
> * Johnsons  
> * ... days without Sam


End file.
